A new corticosteroid binding protein, Binder IB, will be purified, characterized and used as antigen for preparation of antibody. The interaction of Binder II, the glucocorticoid receptor, with cylic AMP and certain carcinogens will be studied and the carcinogen binding protein will be purified from this fraction.